The First Real Sight
by osnapitzali
Summary: What I think happened to Edward the first time he ever snuck through Bella's window to watch her dream. Edward's point of view. Oneshot. Please R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But, I do own this story so NO STEALING!!!**

**Spoilers: Well, this is what I think happened when Edward came in to see Bella sleeping that very first time.**

**A/N: Hey, guys. If you don't already know me from my Seddie fics for iCarly, HI!!! I wrote some Seddie fics (well, duh I just said that). So, if you're a Seddie shipper PLEASE go check those out =) This story is a oneshot. It's just what I personally think happened that first time Edward stepped through Bella's window. If you read the first half of Midnight Sun on Stephenie Meyer's website, some of this might sound either familiar or completely wrong. Well, I read it too, and I decided to write my own version of that chapter where he first goes in. I really show what I think happened in Edward's mind.**

**I love reviews. If you habe something good to say PLEASE do. If you have suggestion, or you didn't like it, tell me, but also tell me how to FIX it. Hater comments that don't tell why you didn't like the story, don't help anyone. If you don't like it, just stop reading. It's as simple as that.**

**Enjoyyy**

* * *

The First Real Sight

I ran through the dark jade forests behind Forks as quickly as I could, yet reluctantly at the same time. I knew where I was going; it was the two-sided argument going on in my head. One was telling me to turn around, that this would only lead to trouble. The other side persuaded me to fill the urge I had been having ever since that first look at her, that first word I ever truly said to her in a one on one conversation.

As I pondered these thoughts, my body was clearly going with the persuader because I was no longer holding back. I guess just thinking of those chocolate brown eyes and her soft touch I was lucky enough to feel even once was all it took to make the urge I had to see her face take over my entire being.

It was late at night, just past midnight. I came around to the city and zoomed through the silent, wet streets which were empty of everything except fallen flyers, trash that missed the cane by a few feet, and the water that never truly seemed to fade from existence as long as we remained in the north.

I zigzagged past the trees that signaled the end of the "big" city and started the neighborhood. I glided past them in which was really only seconds but seemed like hours. This was just more of my anxiousness to see her, eyes open or closed. Just to be able to touch her for a short moment would set me the little time Alice had predicted I would be able to go on without her.

That was another thing: I knew where I was going, but I didn't know why. Just a few moments ago I was harmlessly sitting by the river when the thoughts of this girl I had barely just gotten to know slipped in my mind, not even for a millisecond. About a minute after that, I found myself right where I was at that moment, racing to see her with no real purpose. It could have been to prove to Alice that I could handle the pull of this girl's blood. Or it could simply be to show myself what I had tried to hide from the world for the past few months.

I knew I was coming into the neighborhood, as the sent of her irresistible blood grew stronger and stronger. I came to a house with a familiar red Chevy and an old police cruiser; I knew I was in the right place. Quickly, I scanned the neighborhood, hearing nothing but unconscious thoughts.

I walked closer to the house, slower than usual, and examined my possibilities into the house. People usually didn't bother getting upstairs window locks, so I decided to give this a try. Usually, I would have come up with a plan "B," but I guess this was just my self desires taking the better of me once again this week.

It took me not even a second to sale the side of the house; I came to a window that opened by sliding it to the left. A sigh of relief passed through my mind; it was her room and the window was unlocked. I opened it carefully and swiftly climbed through. Once inside, I straightened my back and examined the room I was now in. There was an old, wooden rocking chair directly behind me. I took a seat in it and continued my silent examination. There were CDs spread all over the floor, especially around a CD player that looked to have been older than the girl's father. She had a small desk across from the door with a computer on it. It must have been new because she had not been living here very long. There was a big stack of books next to her bed, spines away from me.

I desperately wanted to read the books and CDs to find out more about this secret-minded creature, but I held back this whole new urge while keeping in mind that I promised not to intrude.

Then, right in front of me, there was the treasure I had been searching for. Not valuable jewels deep beheath the ground. Not gold down in the deepest ocean. In the very bed in front of me was the sleeping body of Bella Swan. She tossed and turned while mumbling in her dream. It truly pained me to see her in this disturbed, almost scared, condition. I wanted to just make all the dreams and thoughts that may be bothering her magically go away. But, I knew for a fact that I couldn't even use my normal magic to get into her mind in he first place.

Just then, right at that very moment, I realized something I hadn't before. Something hit me that made what I had heard nonstop for the past few months a complete reality. She was beautiful. Even here, with her all-telling eyes closed and here hair messed up like seaweed, she was breathtaking.

It was also as if that moment that truly changed everything. Just at that time, all my past thoughts of her came running through my head a mile a minute. Suddenly, all the wondering, rage, and questions seemed all worth it. I realized that I was not afraid of putting this girl in danger because I _might _fall in love with her, according to Alice's vision. I was afraid that she was in danger because I had already fallen in love with her. All those awkward moments of silence; the looks, confrontations, it all had been building up for this one moment.

But, then a thought crossed my mind: what if she didn't love me back? I was a freak, a monster, or at least in my mind that was the way it was. Plus, Bella is a smart girl. She would have come up with ideas sooner or later. I thought of the fantasies I'd found in Jessica Stanley's head: her and I locked in an embrace with nothing on our faces but love and passion. Now, I imagined this idea in Bella's mind? Would she really ever think of me that way? My mind went to a new idea, on I'd faced before. I imagined Bella walking down the isle and saying "I do" to someone other than me, someone she said "Yes" to. She deserved better than me, and I wouldn't take that opportunity away from her.

I was just about to walk away with this new acceptation planted in my mind forever until I heard her mumble my name in that smooth voice I loved to hear. I turned and listened to her say it again, "Edward?"

I was about to fly. Had I been caught? She appeared to be sleeping but continued to toss and turn at her dream I would sadly never know about.

Her speaking continued, "Don't go. Please, stay."

She was begging me to stay with her, or at least in her dream she was. Wait! She was dreaming about me? That thought put a long over-due smile on my face. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for the two of us in the future. I guess it was just something that would have to wait for a new day.

And with that thought planted firmly in my head, I glided out the window in which I had come in just as the sun was about to rise. I was ready to face what the new day brought for my newly found love.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. And, once again, this is strictly a ONESHOT, and it's just what I think might have happened. Review...my policy for reviews are up there, lol. Also, if you're a Seddie shipper for iCarly, be sure to check out my fics "iHave a Dirty Little Secret" and "iSaw the Video".**

**Do with those what you will and...**

**Until Next Time, Happy Reading,  
~PSYCHEER330~**


End file.
